themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mole
Mole is the seventh song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics I came to see you up there in intensive care They had handcuffed you to your bed There were tubes going into you and out from you Bright white gauze bandages at your head I am a mole Sticking his head above the surface of the earth I am a mole Sticking his head above the surface of the earth And they said "Lights out" And it was lights out And they gave you your medication I know what you want and you know what I want Information Information I am a mole Sticking his head above the surface of the earth I am a mole Sticking his head above the surface of the earth Out in the desert we'll have no worries Out in the desert just you and me I came to see you up there in intensive care Out in the desert we'll live carefree I am a mole Sticking his head above the surface of the earth I am a mole Sticking his head above the surface of the earth Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song that takes place in a funhouse mirror." -- 2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *"This is a song about how sometimes you're really afraid they're going to send you to a treatment facility." -- 2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-04-02 - XFM Session - London, England *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-06-19 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-03 - Mountain Stage - Culture Center Theater - Charleston, WV *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ Videos of this Song *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video